


Rainbow

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stranger [8]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Come and paint the world with me tonight.





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Kesha.


End file.
